The Last Time
by PopPrincess9500
Summary: How do you deal with the feeling of being used over and over again? Miley has to close a chapter with a certain family in order to beginning the rest of her life with her soul mate. Post-Niley. Memi Friendship. Jonas and Miley relationship.


Last Time

Niley One shot

Have you ever been used so many times that you just can't take it anymore? That's what I was feeling as I sat in the backseat of a taxi down the Dallas highway, all the memories I have with the family flash right before my eyes. I tried to push back the tears but I couldn't, I felt like an old doll that only comes handy when the new one breaks and your waiting for it to be fixed. I felt my best friend starring at me trying to figure what was going on in my head which was impossible because I wasn't even sure what I was feeling. So many things ran thru my head.

I was angry that he tried to tell the whole my private life. I was disappointed he told everyone he loved me, yet a few months ago he was rejecting the chance to hang out because he didn't want me in his life anymore, but more than anything I was feeling tired of the story repeating itself. It always happens and to be honest I don't think I want to be apart of his or their little games anymore. Now all I had to do was tell them that.

As we pulled up to their beautiful Texas estate, I took a deep breath and wipe the tears that had fallen down my makeup free face. I stepped out of the taxi with my purse and waited until Demi instructed the driver to wait for an hour, promising him that she would pay him double the tab. After convincing him, she walked up to me and softly spoke, "Are you sure you want to face them? We can always just go home and ignore them like we have the past year." I shook my head and began to walk up the pathway leading to the front door with Demi trailing behind me.

I knocked on the the front door with shaking hands that I wasn't even aware were shaking. Maybe it was the nervousness or the anger running thru my veins. Demi and I heard yelling then someone rushing to the door and opening it. I starred at the face I once categorize with the phase "older brother". I watched as his face was filled with shock yet happiness. He then turned his eyesight to the dark haired girl next to him and smiled softly with pride in his eyes before speaking, "Miley, Demi, what are you guys doing here?" I smiled sarcastically and replied, "What can't an old _friend_ stop by to visit her _second family_?"

He starred at me like Demi had in the taxi just minutes before, and quickly his eyes soften with the guilt overtaking them. That was when I knew he figured out the reason I was here for, he knew what was coming to him and to the rest of the family. He then stepped aside to let us in and directed us to the backyard where the whole family was enjoying the last days of summer. If someone were to look at the picture that was in front of me, they would most like say that it was a perfect family gathering. I, on the other hand, knew better than that. Denise, the elegant women, was sitting by her husband watching him have a conversation with their eldest son. She was tired of Paul turning every family reunion into some type of business meeting. Paul, the dad and manager all rolled up into the same body, was stressed out completely, which used to be rare since he always let things fall into place. Kevin, the eldest and most confident of the whole family, seemed annoyed with his father who was said to be his hero. Danielle, the only daughter-in-law, was completely uncomfortable with the conversation being held by her husband and father-in-law. Frankie, youngest and the most innocent boy on the face of the earth, was running around the huge backyard with a huge golden retriever but it seemed to be exhausting him emotionally. Finally, there he sat watching his youngest brother play with his famous dog. I could tell he was thinking due to the fact he sat so stiff and unfocused in his surrounding.

As soon as we step onto the pouch, Joe called out to get their attention which he accomplished. I pulled on my poker face as their heads snapped up in my direction. Their eyes filled with shock, curiosity, happiness and one with completely guilt. Joe then spoke, "How about we all sit down and chat for awhile?" Demi and I just met each others eyes and silently agreed to the suggestion and followed Joe over to rest and stood a few feet away from everyone. Soon enough everyone was gathered around the table looking at us expecting one of us to speak but we didn't meet their expectations. Paul them spoke, "Hello girls, how have you been?"

I could feel Demi rolling her eyes at the statement before replying, "Great actually but I have a feeling its about to get better." The Jonas looked utterly confused by her remark and turned their attention to me, hoping I would have the answer. I starred back at them, causing them to squirm a bit which caused me to smirk. We all knew I had the answer and they hated how much control I had over them at the moment. I took a step closer and grinned as they all became stiff, resulting in Demi chuckling. I just stood there making them uncomfortable under my stare, I didn't mean to but I couldn't help but soften at the sight of Frankie smiling a bit at me.

"Hey Frank the tank. I missed you." I, finally, spoke with a soft, tender voice. He rushed and jumped into my arms resulting in me picking him up for a few moments before Demi spoke up, "Mi...You know better than picking him up. Please put him down before I make you get back in the taxi for breaking our deal." I groaned but obeyed and put Frankie down secretly grateful he was a big 12 year old compared to my little sister. Demi snapped, "Mile, please just follow the rules for once you know it's better this way for _all_ of us." I snapped my head in her direction and glared at her for being on my case. Kevin was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind, "What do you mean Demi?" I then turned to him and spoke harshly, "Nothing she is simply speaking nonsense like always!" Kevin then turned to Demi waiting for an answer.

Demi smirked before speaking, "Miley has been under some strict doctor orders and should be at home relaxing. Not here dealing with bullshit that you all caused." She took a seat at the table that the family were previously seated at. I felt seven pair of eyes on me wanting a more detailed answer, I simply stated, "I'm perfectly fine, it was nothing but a scare that happened a few months ago. Not that it concerns any of you." Demi then replied smartly, "Actually, it kinda does." I snapped at her "Demetria I said it doesn't now shut it!" Everyone turned to look at me in shock that I snapped at her since I rarely do that. I sighed, "I'm not here to chitchat, so enough of that."

Denise then frowned slightly and spoke, "Then what are you here for, sweetie?" I shrugged and stated, "Closure, its pretty obvious don't ya think." They all stood their shocked at my words before Joe spoke, "What do you mean by that?" Demi stood up and returned to my side and protectively stood behind me. I sighed and looked down letting the walls I had built around me fall down before looking back at them. I saw the reaction they had on when they looked in my eyes and saw the real reason I was here.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm done with your little games. I just can't continue to pretend that it's all okay because it's not, maybe if this little stunt happened a few months earlier then I would most likely let it go." Nick then sighed and spoke, "I'm sorry I guess I shouldn't have sang the song in public without your permission." I turned and looked at him, "No you had the right to sing your feelings but you no way in hell had the right to lie about our engagement. We aren't getting married for a few more years, but screw that! The fact you think so low of me that you would think I would get married during the month we met!" I shook my head and looked at him, "You had no write to say that, I trusted you enough to tell you about it before anyone else and this is the shit you pulled! But wait it gets better!" I looked straight at the three brothers and watched them shift nervously.

I took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from filling my eyes. "You won't ever know how much it hurts to get your hopes up and then realize that it was all a publicity stunt! Did you really need to scoop that low and blurt out that you still love someone who is completely over you?" They all looked down and I couldn't help but frown. "So many things ran thru my head when my twitter blew up with that stupid video. You can bet I was damn right angry, and I was also disappointed that you decided to bring back the past that we all had agreed to never talk again about! Sadness also took over me for a few days before the feeling of being used settled in and knocked the hell out of me. It took me a few days to reflect on the past and notice a pattern every time you guys release and new album there is always a song based on me! The first album, I had the lovely pleasure of taking you on tour and if I could go back and relive it. There is no way in hell that I would take you again, because the transformation that occurred after was like watching a horror movie. I created monsters who had so many dreams that they did anything to accomplish, even throw away the people who made a simple mistake. Then came the second album and you all decided to create this stupid feud between the three Disney princesses. Wanna know who got the most hurt? I'll tell you. The two best friends who had stood by each other for ten years! Ten fucking years! Now those two girls can barely stand hearing the others name, even if they say otherwise. Heck one of them has cried herself to sleep and the other calls me every month to see how her ex-best friend is doing. I find that sad because I been thru it, you have taken away my best friend when Joe started dating her. What did you think I was stupid enough to not know you turned her against me? But I guess I should thank you for that, cause if she was a best friend she would have stood by me thru all that bullshit." I shrugged and smiled when I caught Joe look down in shame, "Yeah you should be ashamed of yourself. I mean you hurt Taylor and Demi, but that wasn't enough was it Joe? No, of course not you had to go and date Ashley and break her heart too. Man your just a heart breaker aren't you Joesph?" I patiently waited for him to answer but got no respond. "What cat got your tongue?"

Kevin sighed, "Miley, you can't blame him for that. It was only a coincidence, he didn't mean to date them all and make you help them thru the heartache." I looked at him and shook my head, "I'm not mad that I had to put up with them after he carelessly dumped them, but I have to admit I had moments when I hated you. The fact that you pushed my best friend over the edge and made her end up in rehab, for that I thank you. Cause I don't know where I would be without her and somehow I owe you, but what I do hate you for is not being man enough to ask for a forgiveness. I mean have your father break the new to her about how you wanna break up, that's low even for a Jonas." I shrugged and continued, "Anyway the third album and suddenly you wanted to _reconnect_ with me, which should have made me a bit cautious but like always I fell into your stupid game. Then suddenly Nicholas wanted to tell the world our story, heck that should have been a sign since it is Nick were talking about. So there I was my idiot self doing a concert with you and only being thrown back to the curb when it was over. Two freaking years past after I lost contact with you all once Nick's birthday. Then magically you first show for your fourth album and you decide to sing a song about MINE engagement. Call it a coincidence all you want but to me it's a sick little game you guys are playing, and now that I realized it I'm asking you to quit. Not really asking, more like demanding because I can't put up with the bullshit nor emotionally much less physically." I unconsciously put a protective hand over my stomach but quickly took it off when Demi nudged me, yet it wasn't quick enough. My head snapped up when I heard Danielle gasp at the sight of me. I watched as she shook of her husbands hand of her shoulder and walked towards me stopping a few feet away. She tilt her head to the side and stated, "Your pregnant aren't you?"

I closed my eyes as I heard everyone gasp and then felt Demi wrap an arm around me and whispered in my ear her support. I have to be honest, I was scared to open my eyes and watch then judge me and my unborn child. Yet that was what I did, opened my eyes and looked at them stare at me. Each held a different emotion. Denise looked proud of me, Paul seemed to be analyzing everyone's reaction to the news. Joe seemed curious, Kevin seemed shock but with a bit of jealously and sadness in his eyes. Danielle looked sure of herself and happiness filled her eyes. Frankie looked excited but confused while looking at my stomach. Finally, I looked at Nick and saw nothing but defeat and heartache in his brown eyes. I instantly felt guilty but nodded, "Yeah, I'm three months pregnant and due on December 20. I didn't want you guys to find out like this. I'm sorry Danielle I heard you been struggling to have a baby." I watched as she shook her head and said, "No, it's just not the time to have a baby, you know how tour can get stressful." I shrugged and spoke wisely, "A baby shouldn't revolve around a tour schedule, it should just revolve around two people loving each other and those two people loving their creation." I heard Demi laugh and said, "I'm telling Liam your quoting his speech to you from 2 months ago." Danielle looked at me curiously and said, "So you guys didn't plan this?" I shook my head, "Hell no, I didn't plan to have children so early in life. I mean I'm 20 for god's sake, but one thing lead to another and now we got blessed with an innocent human being. Sure it might have been unplanned but it is not unwanted." Danielle smiled at me softly, "Your gonna be a great mother to that baby, Miley." I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Danielle, it really means a lot coming from you."

I sighed and turned back to the family, "Well I have said all I came here to, so as I asked please just leave me and my family.." I placed a hand over my stomach protectively, and continued, "out of your little games,but this time make it permanently. It not that I hate you guys or anything, but I need to be stress free for the next coming months. Let's face it when we all get along the only thing that we do is create drama. Maybe sometime in the future when we all grown up and mature it will get easier, but until then what's best for me is being away from you all and your precious games. This is the last time you'll be seeing of me...for now that is. Thanks for all the memories." I looked at everyone one last time before turning around and walking away from then. The tears came out of my eyes as soon as I got back into the cab. Soon enough I would be back in my fiance arms and we would cuddle while he talking nonsense to our unborn baby. We would plan the names for each sex and argue on what colors to use for the nursery. I will send him out at two in the morning to get me In-N-Out and yell at him when he complains about being tired. Truth is I wouldn't want it any other way, because that is where I belong and where I'm most happiest...


End file.
